


Hearts and Minds

by sonofjimbobob



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofjimbobob/pseuds/sonofjimbobob
Summary: Private Bishop Dean is a member of the U.S army airborne. As a child, she loved stories about knights and magic, inspiring her to take up a career history, knowing this is as close as she will ever get to those books. Now, she has her chance. The military is going into a strange new world they are at war with. She knows the risks and how to fight. But she never expected this.





	Hearts and Minds

Chapter 1: Insertion

* * *

 

Private Bishop Dean sat in the crowded briefing room. Originally, she was a part of a army airborne unit. She had taken a contract to head into some other world for extra pay.... Whatever that meant. The army had gathered soldiers from other units who agreed to joining this special unit and crowded them into a briefing room. She had talked to some of the other men. There were air force, marine, navy, army and coast guard. All five branches of the military and their special units as well as common infantry. Tankers, sailors, pilots, snipers... any position really. What special task could possibly be so great and so expansive to the point where they would need troops from every branch from the army, and such a small number too. It's not like they were planning an invasion and they sure as hell weren't at war. This only made sense if there the US was planning on participating in war games or planning or maybe filming a recruitment video and it was taking place in a different part of the globe that wasn't the U.S to make it more genuine.

Eventually, the room silenced as a man in a lab coat came onto the stage. The lights dimmed and the projector in front of the room came on. The title of the presentation, operation Kingdom come, was projected. The scientist coughed and began. “Men, women, soldiers of the U.S. Let me begin by saying, thank you for your service. You've done us all proud. Give yourselves a round of applause.”

The room erupted into clapping and Bishop let out a cheer. Then, it silenced again as the scientist held up his hands. “Great, great... Now, back to the manner at hand. I am Doctor Albert Schrodinger of the SCP foundation, an organization dedicated to the study and containment of anomalous object and entities ranging from the microscopic to larger then life. I know, you all must think I'm some sort of nut, and that I'm wasting your time. But, I'll show you what you are up against in just a moment here. Once you see it, you will believe it. I believe all of you heard of the deer county nuclear reactor incident in Kansas right? If you haven't here's what happened. Around three thirty in the morning about three weeks ago, one of the reactors overloaded for unknown reasons and exploded, spreading fallout throughout the region similar to the Chernobyl incident. No one managed to survive the incident. I'm here to tell you that's all a lie.”

The room was silent as the image of a destroyed nuclear power plant. “The truth is much worse.”

The image of a strange circle appeared. “This, was one of the anomalies we have been studying. It's a gateway to another world. We've been studying it for a while now and only just begun expeditions to the other side. We made contact.”

The room was tense. This was a tragedy after all. If some crazy nut jobs were trying to capitalize or make a joke out of it, nobody was laughing. “Judging by your expressions, you all don't believe me. So why don't I bring in someone who will make you. I give you, Doctor Clair Harper.”

Something stepped out behind a set of curtains. It wasn't human. A anthropomorphic red fox came onto the stage wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. It was far too small to be a human in costume and it was too animated to be some puppet or robot. The fox took the stage. “Thank you Doctor Schrodinger. Now, as for the rest of you soldiers. Yes, you are looking at an anthropomorphic red fox. No, this isn't some sort of elaborate joke or prank. This is serious. A month ago, we managed to discover this portal. We secured it and began sending expeditions to the other side. Unfortunately, whenever we did send people to the other side, they turn into anthropomorphic animals. The main theory is that we've change species because it conforms to the laws of reality within this world. Humans do not exist here as far as we have observed, therefore, it would be paradoxical for humans to suddenly do and might destabilize reality. Therefore, the portal that takes you there shifts your forms so that you will better suit reality. Every sign that humans existed has been altered from pictures, video and even drawings so it can't be simply related to biology has been altered. As far as we are know, this process is something that can't be reversed. But that isn't the main issue here. The deer county incident was no accident. We were on the other side of the portal attempting to study it. That's when a hostile force assaulted our research staff and security guards. Our security was inadequate to deal with the threat and they were overrun. Soon, the beings from the other world began to invade ours.”

An image of anthropomorphic animals in medieval armor appeared on the screen which was taken with a security camera. The knights were killing researchers and overrunning security staff. Then, another image showed them breaching a wire gate outside the facility. Then, a satellite image of them approaching the small town of deer county. A fucking army. Bishop could already tell where this was going. “These knights found the small town of deer county and wiped them out. There were a hundred and fifty seven people in that town. Men... Women... and children. All dead. The local police force and anyone with a gun did their best to fight back but it wasn't enough. By the time we had realized what was going on, it was too late. We dispatched forces to contain the threat as soon as possible. We were successful. We wiped out the enemy and repelled their forces back to their world. But because we knew this incident would be hard to cover up, we blew up one of the reactors of deer county and made it seem like the entire place was nuked. Any signs that the creatures from the other world existed was covered up. New and media regarding it was covered up and declared as a hoax.”

The room was silent as more images flashed onto the screen revealing the carnage. The room was silent. “This wasn't meant to happen. We thought we had it all under control. Now, we know better. Because this incident, we asked the us government to provide us with aid to deal with this threat. We would but our forces are stretched too thin already dealing with other anomalies. This is where you come in. You soldiers are here because you volunteered to go into another world for an unspecified amount of time. As far as you are concerned. This may be for the rest of your life. We can't allow any of you to come back home once you are on the other side because we can't let people know what happened here. You will have to make a new life for yourselves once you are there. If any of you do not want to go, we understand. You might have lives back home here. Family, friends, jobs... You wouldn't want to leave that behind. That's understandable. You can leave through that door on the left side there. You'll won't even remember this meeting or signing that contract. You won't have to worry about this at all. If you stay, this means you are still considering the mission.”

Some of the chairs shuffled and twenty soldiers left. Now, there were only thirty. Moments passed. “ Your job, is to go to the other world and secure it on the other side. Establish a permanent military instillation and defend the portal from the other side. Now, a few of you may be saying to yourself, why aren't you doing more. After all, these creatures attacked our people. They mercilessly slaughtered an entire town of innocent, honest people. That's will be your secondary objective. The United states of America, is officially at war with the animals of this world. This means you will be responsible for fighting these animals and pushing them back, taking over their capital, and establishing some sort of peace treaty with them. This will be no easy feat. Sure, we are technologically advanced and could wipe them out easily. But we don't want you to. We want to study these creatures. Observe their world, and take samples. We do not want any of you going in there, and wiping out the indigenous population. And we sure as hell, aren't going there to take over and harvest all the resources we can. And that would especially be the case since you are going to be living there for the rest of your lives.”

The room stayed quiet. “These animals aren't human. We know. But that doesn't mean you should wipe them out. They are still an intelligent and sentient species we need to understand. Their soldiers may be ruthless but that doesn't mean you should get back at them by culling their civilians. The laws of war apply to all of you, and you must conduct yourselves with dignity and with restraint. You are U.S soldiers. You don't represent some untouchable, god like individuals, you are meant serve as an exemplary individuals and protectors of the innocent. You all must show humanity and you all must show civility. Don't let your rage dictate your actions. If you can't handle yourselves, you can leave. Because if you disobey these simple orders, you are going to be trailed and punished accordingly by us. Not your commanders or your fellow soldiers.”

* * *

Bishop sat in the turret on the humvee, hands resting on the 50 cal mg, waiting for orders. She, and a dozen other soldiers had been waiting for a while now in this strange long corridor, all from different units. Tanks, trucks, infantry fighting vehicles, aa guns, howitzers and light patrol vehicles lined up in a staging area on the surface. Piles of supplies laid outside with an army to go with it. Whatever operation they were going on, it was going to be a rough one. She looked at a strange portal, it's surface rippled like water. The convoy that was going to be going through consisted of 2 cargo trucks, 4 humvees, 3 mraps, two m113 troop carriers and a Bradley fighting vehicle. They had been taken down to this place via a freight elevator from the surface where everyone else was.

Alarms began to blare and a voice came in over a PA system. “Alright everyone, move out!”

Engines roared and vehicles growled to life. Bishop pulled the bolt on the 50 cal machine gun, cambering a round. When the humvee in front of her lurched forward and sped forward, her Humvee jolted forward, moving alongside another Humvee and towards the glowing orange portal. She held her breath, looking at it as it came closer and closer. She passed by a security checkpoint where those soldiers stood by watching them. She had been ordered by the higher ups and the strange men to ignore what was happening to their bodies once they pass through the entrance. Wait till they get to the other side before they panic. She was quite afraid. Eventually, she passed into the entrance, it was very dark and the orange residue stuck to her like oil. A light could be seen at the end of the tunnel where they were headed. She felt nothing. No air, no smell, no touch. It was a sensation of nothingness. She could feel her skin wigging and her ears stretching as the strange substance began to spread over her body. She did her best to ignore it and look forward as she was ordered to do. She eventually could feel her nose stretching. Frightened, she closed her eyes and counted.…...... Ten …...... Nine …...... Eight…...... Seven…...... Six…...... Five…......Four…......Three…......Two…......One.... She felt fresh air. And her body felt strange. She opened her eyes and saw a muzzle. She lifted her hands up to see that they were paws. Bishop looked around. She was no longer in the tunnel. She was outside in the new world, people were already here. She noticed several anthropomorphic animals waving them over. There were tents and strange monitoring equipment. The humvee continued forward and stopped where a fox in a lab coat had motioned them. The driver, the company officer exited the vehicle and began speaking to the scientist.

Bishop looked around. They were on a hill. There were mountains to the west of their location, a valley to the east, a large river to the south and more mountains to the north. It was relatively bright out considering the fact that it was night time. She looked up, it was a full moon. Bishop then noticed distance campfires. Many of them, far down in the valley, a about 3000 or so meters away. She took out a set of binoculars and peered through them. She could tell there were many animals down there though they were hard to make out. They all sat around massive bonfires and ranged from several species. From what she could tell, it could have been another force. A hostile one perhaps? Bishop immediately felt nervous. “Fall in men!”

Bishop got out of the vehicle and stood at the ready in front of her commander. Troops filed out of their vehicles and stood at attention in front of the squad leader. All of them had been changed. Bishop noticed dogs, cats, rabbits, wolves, foxes and bears. “Right, now I'm sure you all have a lot of questions concerning the current situation. I don't know. Doctor Ebret here however, does know and will be instructing you on your situation.”

The fox coughed and nodded. “Ahhh yes. Well, let me be the first to tell you all, welcome to Armello. This world as far as we know, is the same as earth... Environment wise. There is magic, monsters and the life here is intelligent. Now, another thing you may have seen is the number of campfires about down in the valley. That is a unknown force and potentially hostile force. They amassed there about a week ago and have been staying there since, watching us. While they haven't made a move yet, we knew they are affiliated with the hostile force that attacked deer county. We counted about 3000 or so individuals down there. Yes, we are grossly outnumbered and they are intelligent. But not to worry, I can assure you all will stand a chance. From what we have observed, these beings only posses medieval weaponry. Mainly melee weapons and bow and arrows. They do not have catapults, cannons or anything of such caliber that can actually hit us. All we need you to do is set up a defensive perimeter around this compound so that we can defend it in the event of an attack. We've already laid out barbed wire and signs telling them to stay away. We just need you to set up your mortars and machine guns in strategic locations which will be able to keep us safe until more troops arrive. Then, we decide what to do.”

The CO nodded. “Thank you doctor. You heard the man, all of you, start unloading equipment, squad leaders come here so we can plan out our defenses. We got a long night ahead of us boys.”

* * *

Bishop secured the 50 cal on it's mount, knocking the pin into place. The foxhole was completed, covered and concealed. The others had also dug out a series of foxholes and had established a mortar pit. The M3 Bradley had been placed in a dug in position where it's turret easily got an angle on the the valley and the hill if troops were to attack. She and another soldier named Ramirez Johnson sat alongside her in the fox hole. Ramirez had been turned into a weasel when he was transported here. He was currently smoking and listening to music, bobbing his head up and down. Bishop swiveled the MG on it's mount, ensuring nothing would obscure her line of fire. They had successfully dug in, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the platoon arrived to reinforce them. She got back down and checked her m4 carbine to ensure it would be ready in the event of an attack.

“Ey Bishop?”

He turned around to see Ramirez had unplugged his earbuds. “Yes?”

“Why you come here?”

The way Ramirez spoke annoyed Bishop greatly. “Well, it was extra pay, and sitting on my ass in some base in Afghanistan or stuck in reserves back home didn't really appeal to me. You know, because we were getting pulled out of Syria. What about you?”

“Wanted to see this new world you know, meet some chicks and stuff you know? Though they failed to mention the part where they were all animals though so it is kind of disgusting. So I decided to come since I wanted to try a hand at a new life here.”

“Yea, I know. Where were you stationed before signing up?”

“I was in reserves. Waiting for my chance.”

Great, a greenhorn Bishop thought. This guy definitely won't become obnoxious anytime soon. “You see active combat yet?”

“Nope. Not a lick.”

“Where did you come from?”

“Jersey. You?”

“Massachusetts.”

“Really now? You a patriots fan?”

“Eh.... Can't really say I was into football. I do like the red soxs though.”

“Shit baseball? You must be boring as hell then.”

“Whatever.”

He stayed quiet for a moment before coming to the front of the foxhole and looked at the distant campfires. “Maaan we are fucked. No way we can stand against all that. We better off just pulling back and destroying the portal.”

“I'm sure we will be fine.”

“What makes you say that?”

“If Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizarro could beat the Incas with just a handful of men and flintlock rifles, I'm sure a dozen U.S soldiers with artillery and machine guns could stand up to these medieval soldiers.”

Ramirez looked at Bishop as if she had spoken in another language. “Man, what you talking about? You a nerd or some shit?”

“History. I was a history major back in college. Worked at the smithso-”

“Man, that's some gay shit. Who wants to learn about history anyways?”

“People who are curious. History important if we wish to avoid the mistakes of the past.”

“Man, that's stupid.”

“Well, it's a fact. Get some rest, I'll be taking first watch. I'll wake you in five.”

Ramirez nodded. “Whatever, whatever. “

Then proceeded to lie back down and sleep. Bishop checked the machine gun. Loaded and ready to go. She pulled out the pair of thermal goggles she had and looked through them. Nothing coming up the hill, the enemy was staying in place.

* * *

At the base of the hill, Prince Thane sharpened his sword with against a stone as he stared up at the hill where the invaders were. His fellow soldiers had already retired to their tents for a nighttime rest. A week earlier, the king of Armello had ordered any available soldiers and the best warriors of the clans assemble at the base of a hill where the King stated an invasion was taking place, promising favor in exchange for service. As far as Thane was concerned, there were few animals up there. Very few. Likely a scout party. He thought it was strange that the king would require such a massive number of soldiers to take this small hill. He had arrived with 500 volunteer soldiers from the wolf kingdom. It was not nearly as many as the other clans with the exception of the bears. The number of rabbits, dogs, and rats made the group of soldiers he brought along seem insignificant. The bears had not show up ant all. Those that were there were bears who were contracted by the king. Strangely, the king had also included dangerous criminals and mercenaries within the ranks of his soldiers. He didn't like this one bit. He also didn't like the fact that the king was absent, making it seem like these were false orders. Though, some letter stating the invasion was fake would have come by now so it was unlikely. The fact that he was given command over his these soldiers was also frightening. With his brother banished because of his rot infection and his father illness, Thane was forced to lead the troops as a show that he could be a competent leader. Failure to do so would result in the humiliation of his entire bloodline.

Who were these animals anyways? He thought to himself as he continued to stare up at them. He felt someone put a paw on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was River. The wolf clan's greatest huntress, though he knew little of who she actually was. In fact, almost no one knew what she was actually like. “Prince Thane, may I have a word with you.”

“Of course.”

“Away, from everyone else.”

Thane was unsure what she wanted to discuss which warranted the need for such secrecy. “Alright, if you insist.”

He got off the log he was sitting at and followed her into the woods. When they were far enough away, she turned back to him. “Forgive me Prince but I have a strange feeling about this mission the King has sent us on. Something isn't right, I can feel it.”

“I agree, something isn't quite right here. Why is the king sending so many troops after a scout party.”

River shook her head. “No, not that. Something isn't right about the king. Why isn't he here. It's as if he's hiding something.”

“Perhaps he has fallen ill?”

“Maybe, though that doesn't explain why there are so many criminal soldiers here.”

“I'm not sure either. Maybe the king hopes they die in first wave so that he doesn't have to risk his soldiers.”

“I don't feel right. And these invaders... I saw them, they behave strangely. They carry strange devices about and simply stay on top of the hill watching us. Like they're studying us.”

“Well that's what scouts do.”

“They were scooping dirt and staring at the floor. Like they were looking for something.”

“Maybe there's a magical artifact on the hill?”

“If there was, the rats would have taken it long before these animals arrived. Besides, the flag they fly is one I have never seen before.”

Thane thought for a moment. “I'm not sure River. I do know when tomorrow comes, this whole crisis will be resolved.”

“Thane.”

“Yes?”

“Do not join the attack.”

Thane felt offended. “What? You expect us wolves to just stay behind while the scum of Armello do our job? That will bring shame upon our clan! ”

“Thane, listen. We don't know what we are up against here. Perhaps these are necromancers who plan to raise an army of the dead or something we couldn't even begin to imagine. We need to know what we are dealing with first.. If we charge in blindly with the others, we may perish.”

Thane was becoming angry but he steadied himself. Perhaps she was right despite the fact that his pride told him to ignore her. After all, she was deemed to be smarter then him and he valued the lives of his soldiers. It would be even worse to lose them in vain. “Fine. I'll listen just this once.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Morning came for Bishop as sat in her foxhole eating an oatmeal MRE, watching the m109 paladin howitzers maneuver into position. She had noted the troop movements down at the base of the hill and had informed her CO on the developing issue, prompting the addition of extra artillery and troops. Those medieval soldiers were going to push up the hill. She watched them as they arrayed themselves in columns, their armor glinted, giving her a clear view of where they were. It would be easy pickings. Ramirez, still tired from last night, napped in the fox hole. Then, Bishop heard it, a distant roar. She immediately set her food to the side and picked up her rangefinder, peering through the scope. She could see soldiers slowly marching up the hill. She set the rangefinder to the side and quickly picked up the radio. “Command, we have movement to the east. Looks like they're beginning their offensive. Whats our orders? Over.”

“Copy that badger two. One moment please while we confirm this. Over.”

He waited for a few moments before the radio crackled back to life. “Badger two, we have confirmed troop movements, get out your rangefinder and direct artillery. You are cleared to engage, over.”

Bishop was startled by this sudden order but chose not to question it. “Copy that sir, patching through to the howitzers. Over and out.”

“Copy that. Over and out.”

He quickly switched the frequency to the artillery channel. “ Zulu one, two and three, are you in position. Over.”

A moment passed before a voice came over the radio. “We are in position badger two. We have been informed of tangos moving up the hill. Give us targets. Over.”

“Copy that. Over.”

Bishop set down the radio and kicked Ramerez who shot awake. “Wha- man wha you want. I'm trying to sleep here.”

“Get on the radio and relay coordinates to the artillery. The enemy is moving up the hill.”

* * *

At the base of the hill, Thane and several other commanders stood by, watching as the main bulk of the forces marched up the hill. A few soldiers from each clan had stayed behind and all of his were at the base of the hill. The other commanders snickered at his declaration that the wolves would not march up the hill. His soldiers were especially bitter with his statement. None were more angry with this declaration then Magma, the leader of clan's elite shieldmaidens who utterly detested his orders and stated that she would report his cowardice to his father. He looked to River who nodded silently. He was humiliated. If River's advice had proven to be unwarranted, he would truly be the laughing stock of the wolf clan. He watched the soldiers marching up the hill. River came to him. “You did the right thing.”

“Did we, if this turns out to truly be nothing, I'll look like a coward.”

“Taking precautions is not a sign of cowardice Thane.”

“Sure....”

Then, he heard thunder.

* * *

“Target location received, ordinance is inbound. Out.”

The radio cut as the guns thundered, sending their deadly volleys towards the troops marching in neat columns up the hill. They stood no chance, it would be a turkey shoot. A slaughter. Then, the guns silenced. “Rounds complete out.”

She continued watching, waiting for the explosion. “Splash, out!”

* * *

Thane heard the whistling. Everyone looked towards the hill, wondering what the noise was. The soldiers who were marching stopped in place. He turned to River. “What wa-”

He was cut off as the hill erupted. The soldiers who were marching on the hill were vaporized as the hill fireballs consumed them. He heard them screaming as they scrambled to race back down the hill, only to be obliterated as well. It was a sight unlike any he had never seen before. It was as if someone had casted immolation on the entire mountain. Eventually, the explosions stopped, only to be left with a thick dust. He made out a single figure in the dust. The silhouette was one of the kings elite. The figure staggered as it approached, walking as if it were drunk. Then, the soldier came out of the dust. Thane nearly vomited when he saw the soldier. Whoever it was had been severely disfigured by what happened on the mountain. The individual had been burned severely, his muzzle had been blasted off and he carried one of his arms which had been torn off of him. The soldier walked out before collapsing dead on the floor. Thane turned around to the remaining soldiers. The all quivered, even Magma was struggling to retain a steadfast facade. Thane turned back to the hill, at the unknown enemy. “What the hell was that!”

The ranks descended into chaos as the commanders from the other clans attempted to calm their troops. He turned to River who was having great difficulty coming up with words to speak. They had gotten lucky. Had they gone up there, they would have been annihilated. They were so close to dying that day.

* * *

Bishop watched the dust settle. When it did, she saw the carnage. Charred and burnt bodies, limbs and corpses laid strewn about at the position where the troop columns were. The artillery had been extremely effective. Easy pickings. Bishop was disgusted. They didn't even have a chance. What next? White phosphorus? Napalm? Cluster bombs? These people weren't exactly protected by the Geneva convention. As far as Bishop was concerned, they could do anything they wanted. Ramerez had left the radio had cheered. “WHOO! FUCK YEA! You see that shit! Haha! Should have recorded it. Show the boys back on the other side what happened.”

“Shut up Ramerez. The didn't even stand a chance. At least they went forth with bravery and dignity. Even if they were pitiful and meaningless, they still deserve respect for at least trying.”

Ramerez stared at her. “Girl, you high or something? They're the enemy, why you rooting for them all of a sudden?”

“They deserve respect for their efforts. They're just following orders. Besides, you have to remember. This is a medieval society, if they refused, they would have likely been executed.”

“Fuck you. How was I suppose to know they would suck this bad. Lambs to the fucking slaughter.”

Bishop was already not looking forward to the rest of her time here. It could only get worse.

* * *

Bishop loaded another wounded prisoner into the cargo truck as they searched the hill for anyone who was still alive, her gas mask made it difficult to see. The Bradley and the two cargo trucks had come down the hill as well as ten soldiers had been sweeping the area. The opposing force who were at the base of the hill were to afraid to reclaim the dead and the wounded, preferring to fall back to their camp far away. The researchers at the forward operating post asked that US soldiers collect live soldiers for questioning. They sifted through the piles of the dead. Survival was slim to none for them. If the concussion blast of the air burst rounds didn't rupture their organs and flatten them, then the shrapnel would have cut them to shreds. If the HE shells didn't incinerate them, the it would have tossed them around like rag dolls. If that didn't get them, the dust from the explosions would have choked them. She was surprised to have learned about ten soldiers had survived. There were less then a thousand at the base of the hill. If they attacked, they would be cut down. In fact, they were still in range of the guns, all it would take is another barrage and it would be over. It sickened the her to see this many dead, not even in Syria, did she see this many dead. The combat medics who had come down here were doing their best to patch up some of the hysterical enemies who screamed at them, calling them demons who were going to consume their flesh as they were sedated. They attempted field surgery on many, bandaging them and providing blood transfusions.

The whole place smelled of death and blood. She could smell it through his gas mask. She turned over a corpse. Dead. She continued to look around. Then, she noticed some coughing. She turned and saw a paw sticking out under another corpse of a bear. She quickly ran over and shoved the body off. It was one of the many retrievers they had come across. This one was in fairly decent shape. However, this one had taken off their helmet as he laid there, letting Bishop see the soldier's face. Bishop looked at him, her metallic breath likely frightened the soldier as he desperately attempted to crawl away, tears brimmed at the eyes of the soldier. It was terrible to look at, knowing that they were clearly intelligent. The soldier was dehydrated and weakened from being trapped under that bear in the hot sun all this time. Bishop decided to take off her mask. She lifted it up over her head and the soldier froze in place. Shivering. Bishop spoke. “Calm down, we're gonna get you out of here.”

“Stay back demon!”

Then the soldier let out a dry cough. Bishop, feeling worse by the second, pulled out the drinking tube from her camel back and attempted to give it to the soldier, only to have it slapped out of her hand. Bishop decided that she would have to be a bit forceful if she wanted to help this soldier. She held down one of the soldiers arms and forced the tube into his mouth. “Drink.”

She turned the valve on the straw. The soldier struggled a bit as water entered his mouth before hhe began suckling on the tube. Bishop eventually took it away from the soldier who coughed. She turned back. “Medic! We got a live one here.”

“Gotcha! Give me a second with this one.”

He looked down at the soldier who quivered with fear. “What are you going to do to us?”

Bishop did her best to calm the soldier. “We are taking you to a hospital. You're safe now.”

“Liar.”

“I'm not. I promise no harm will come to you. We are better then that.”

“Oh yeah? *Cough* Then explain this!”

Bishop couldn't come up with an answer. “I'm sorry.”

“Pah, I don't need your pity.”

The medic, who had been turned into a rabbit, came over with a stretcher. “What's the damage?”

“Well, dehydration, broken leg and maybe a concussion. Other then that, he's fine for the most part.”

“Well, this one got lucky.”

“Yea.... Lucky.”

“Right, load him up.”

Bishop rolled the soldier onto the stretcher. They picked him up and took him back to the trucks. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Prince Thane held his head in an attempt to calm his headache. This morning's humiliation had left the commanders in disarray. Those who wished to continue the assault argued it was the kings will and they lost too many for them to simply turn tail and run. It was their duty to avenge those lost men. On the other side, those who wanted to give up stated that they didn't even meet the enemy head on in battle before they were annihilated, it would be pointless to attempt another attack. This had continued for a while, only reaching a brief hiatus for lunch before reconvening. He had consulted with his soldiers who had mixed opinions on going up the hill. For the most part, it was either they rather go home dishonored or be crushed like gnats. Morale was low, and some of the soldiers had already deserted. This was not looking good. Did the king know about this? Did he know what these animals were capable of? If so, why didn't he tell them. With the main bulk of their forces gone, it would be impossible for them to overpower the troops at the top of the hill which had grown in number.

They had also noticed some of the animals leave the hill to search for survivors. They came down in strange carriages and had taken the survivors back to their base. Who knows what was happening to them. If the enemy could mercilessly slaughter all those men, who knows what was happening to those prisoners. “ Hahahaha, look at all of you. You all are supposed to be Armello's finest?”

The commanders drew their swords and directed their attention to the tent entrance. A lone figure stood there, a dirty and suspicious looking individual. He carried a strange staff which gave off a unnerving aura and the figure looked sickly. This person was sick with rot, a warlock no doubt. The commander in charge of the king's soldiers approached the figure, ready to attack at a moments notice. “Who are you, and how dare you intrude upon this meeting. We'll have your head on a pike for this.”

The warlock simply chuckled, his jaw splitting in three. “My name is not relevant. What is though, is that your king has asked me to do your job for you.”

Thane glared at the individual. “That's highly unlikely?”

The warlock set a letter down on the table, revealing the king's royal seal. The commander of the kings guards opened the letter. The commander looked over the letter, his eyes widened before he set it back down. “ I don't believe this, why would he send a pus bag like you out here to deal with this! You don't even have an army.”

The worlock growled. “Because you can't you stupid fool. You and your cowardly soldiers. I don't need to bring an army to deal with those cretin on the hill. I'll just use your dead men to make an army.”

One of the other commanders gasped. “You don't mean you'll use rot to revive them.”

“Of course I will, are you stupid or something. Your men were weak and frail. Once I cast my spell and bring them back, they'll be unstoppable and under my control.”

Rabbit commander interjected. “How so? Aren't creatures of rot susceptible to the heat and light.”

“That's why I'll attack at night when their guard is down and when the clouds cut out all light from the moon. The beasts will swarm up the hill and wipe them out before morning comes.”

“Then what, what do you hope to get out of this?”

“Oh, nothing you all need to know about. That's between me and the king.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've decided to add some of my fanfiction.net stuff to here so I can get a little more traffic and feedback on this stuff. I've got more on the way.


End file.
